Grieving Beast Belhem
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30755 |no = 1314 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 71 |normal_distribute = 12, 15, 17, 21, 17, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 8, 8, 10, 12, 12, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A sacred beast that lived at the base of the first Great Tree when the Sealed God's influence began to rise in the World of the Gods. Unfortunately, Belhem would come to hear from an automaton it had rescued that his sworn friend had been betrayed by the Holy Emperor. Presuming his dear friend dead, Belhem went deep into the forest where they had first met, and decided to flee the World of the Gods as it wept inconsolably under the shade of the trees. However, its efforts were thwarted by the Divine Ten's Afla Dilith, who had just recently ordered the extermination of all sacred beasts. |summon = Race is of no consequence. Even humans war amongst themselves. My friend knew as much. |fusion = We should become stronger to care for those we must protect. ...live without regrets. |evolution = My long lost friend... Now I must live again without you. It makes me feel somewhat lonely. | hp_base = 4312 |atk_base = 1880 |def_base = 1602 |rec_base = 1584 | hp_lord = 6133 |atk_lord = 2529 |def_lord = 2145 |rec_lord = 2133 | hp_anima = 6875 |rec_anima = 1935 |atk_breaker = 2727 |def_breaker = 1947 |def_guardian = 2343 |rec_guardian = 2034 |def_oracle = 2046 |rec_oracle = 2430 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = World of Natural Thunder |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Odious Soaring |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Nature's Four Wings |sbbdescription = 20 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 30754 |evointo = 30756 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Belardo2 }}